Currently, packages that require priority delivery require a separate shipping label including a tracking number to be printed out separately for each document to be sent. These shipping labels must then be manually affixed to the exterior of the package containing the document or manually inserted into a clear plastic pocket on the exterior of the package. This process is labor intensive and significantly reduces the number of packages that can be sent within a specified period of time.
In this regard, there is a need for an automated process for high speed document mailing.